You Will Rule The World
by AoUsagi
Summary: Sebastian muses as his ill young charge grows weaker - a one shot written while listening to the Black Butler character songs - please read and review
1. His Butler, Beginning

**quick authors note: hi people! haven't written or uploaded anything in AGES i know, but i've just recently gotten into Kuroshitsuji and i FREAKING LOVE IT. having seen both seasons (well, MOST of 2nd season since the site i was watching it off decided to not friggin' LOAD at least three of the episodes), i think i've gotten everyone pretty-in character, so please read and review and let me know what you guys think! ^_^ **

**sooo here's a quick fanfic on Sebastian and Ceil. not my favourite pairing, (that'd probably be Grell and Sebastian), but hey - here we go ^_^ I've got another one-shotter like this on the way, and it's based at the end of season 1. that'll be up here soon too coz i'm currently stuck on a MASSIVE writing block while writing My Autistic Brother. please no hate, guys, i loves ya all ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>You Will Rule The World.<strong>

Sebastian knocked gently on the wooden door. A second later, he heard his masters response from inside, and he pushed open the door, the tea tray carefully balanced on one hand.

_Today's plan, master, will be an appointment with a foreign acquaintance at nine. You do remember him, don't you? He's the one who you hired to ensure that the eastern sector of the Funtom company was running smoothly while London was aflame last October._

Sebastian set the tea down on the desk, and gave his master a bow. Ceil hardly acknowledged him.

_Also, Finnian has uncovered the nest of rats that you've been complaining about for the last three weeks – I'm sure he can handle it by himself but I've sent Bardroy down with him just in case something goes wrong._

For a moment, Sebastian felt like laughing at himself. Sending that cook down to take care of a nest of rats – Bardroy was most likely to set the mansion on fire. Or…something like that.

_Pardon me, young Master, but is that your tie again? Goodness, you can't even keep it in a decently tied bow and yet you haven't even left the mansion at all today! Here, please, allow me to fix it._

He turned his young charge to face him, and gently retied the boys bow. Ceil waved him off and returned to his writing. His quill scratched across the page, and Sebastian stood by a moment to watch.

_You're using that ink, master? Have you run out of the imported inks from Italy again? I'll send for some more right away. _

Something about the way in which Ceil was writing made Sebastian pause before he excused himself. It was…different. The young master hadn't been feeling well for days. This was the first time in days he'd risen from bed and even made it as far as the study without Sebastian's aid. He had repeatedly told Sebastian that he was completely capable.

_But you're not, are you, young master?_

Sebastian's russet eyes held concern, an element of sadness without the usual tinge of a smile.

_Young master, why are you so ill? What ails you? No common human sickness could drag even you down. You, so fragile and young. You – the head of the Phantomhive household. _

'Sebastian.'

_Of course. Please, forgive me for staring. Y-young master, what are you writing?_

The boy held the now folded paper up to Sebastian, and, reluctantly, Sebastian took it. He pocketed the piece, knowing that it was not yet time to read the words written upon it. He simply bowed, and then turned and left his young master in the study, the tea left unpoured.

-:-

It was late that night. The young master had collapsed halfway through the appointment at nine, and had excused himself for the rest of the day. He'd refused Sebastian's help, even when he'd collapsed again on the stairs to his room, eventually giving in to Sebastian as the butler had scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way, not taking no for an answer.

There was snow drifting down over the courtyard and surrounding grounds of the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian had told Finnian that, first thing in the morning, he was to ensure the front steps were swept clear of any snow.

Now, Sebastian walked alone through the mansion, and suddenly, in the quiet he could hear music. Piano, he recognized.

Following the haunting sound, he eventually ended up at his master bedroom. The door, open just a crack, allowed the soft notes to seep into the hallway without disturbing any peace.

And then, to Sebastian's surprise, his master began to sing.

_Oh, master, what beautiful words. And the playing – you never told me you could play the piano. I know you're ridiculously bad at the violin – why did you never ask to quit? Why did you never ask to change your lessons? You know I would have done so in a heartbeat._

The music lifted, the sound rose and so did Ceil's voice, and through the crack in the door Sebastian spied his young master almost slumped at the piano on the stool, but still mostly upright and singing out to the silent, sleeping world around him.

_My, what an impressive voice you've been harboring. I'd join you, master, but I fear you'd be interrupted by my presence, so please, bid me watch you a while more._

It was difficult for him to pull himself away from the door, from the visions he'd seen of Ceil seated at that grand piano, and the music seemed to follow him as Sebastian retreated into the shadows. He stood back, his spine to the wall, and for a moment, a wave of calm washed over him, and he felt as if he could stand in the darkness and listen to Ceil's beautiful voice forever.

_Well. I suppose it's time to make sure that the grounds are secure before resting for the night._

'Urgh – Sebastian!'

The music stopped suddenly, Ceil's voice cut off in a cry of pain. Sebastian was in the hallway for a second, the next, he was bursting through the door to his masters room and he caught Ceil before the coy hit the floor.

_You're far too weak, young master, to be up and about like that. Especially on a night like this. Just look outside – you'll catch your death of a cold. And we cannot have that happening, can we?_

Holding the fragile boy in his arms, Sebastian could feel his charge shivering against the cold. He hadn't noticed, but the window had been thrown wide open.

_Master! Were you __trying __to get yourself frozen to death?_

No words were passed between them, as Sebastian laid his master to rest in bed again. As the window was pulled tightly shut or as the curtains were drawn. Not even when Sebastian set down the lid of the piano again, and then turned to his master for further instruction. It was clear Ceil was restless, unable to sleep, but also unable to do much of anything. When the boy spoke again, it was a hoarse, tired voice.

'Se…sebastian?'

Sebastian returned to his masters side. There he stayed until his young master fell asleep at last, the boys small hand tightly clasping his own.

_Of course, I understand my lord. I will be here always. Oh, yes I will, my Lord – I will be here until the world trembles at your feet and you will do however you please whenever and wherever you bid me take you. Someday, young master, this will all be yours and you may play the piano whenever you like. You can sing and you can dance on the dead, and I will be there beside you until that day, when I shall finally show you who I truly am._

_Remember, my Lord._

_Someday, you will rule the world._

* * *

><p><strong>for those slightly confused, Sebastian never actually said a thing during the whole story, it's just his thoughts kinda piled together. ^_^ I OWN NOTHING, MKAY GUYS? XDD please review and tell me how lazy i am for not updating anything in donkeys years! ;D<strong>

**-Mercy**


	2. His Butler, Concerned

**here we go, people - i've had quite a nice response to this mini fic, and since i forgot to label it as complete i figured, 'what the heck' and i've gone and written a few more chapters! ^_^ enjoy - but please not this ISN'T going to turn out like My Autistic Brother, and is NOT going to turn into a full-blown story ^_^ love you guys!**

**-Mercy  
><strong>

**You Will Rule The World – II**

Sebastian was out in the garden when his master approached him. Leaning heavily on the cane, Ciel was in no fit condition to be outside.

_Oh dear, Master – whatever are you doing out here? I thought I told Mey-Rin and Tanaka to make sure you rested today._

He set aside the rose secateurs and placed his hands on either of his masters' shoulders.

_Look at you. Such a divine soul, housed in such a weak body. You surely know how to make a demon's stomach rumble, young Master._

Gently guiding his young charge to a stone bench set to one side in the garden, Sebastian handed Ciel a white rose from the hedge he'd been trimming. The boy took it, turned it over in his hands before reaching up and tucking it into Sebastian's breast pocket.

_I was going to say, young Master, it would look better on you, but if you insist._

Sebastian respectfully bowed to his charge before turning back to his work, only to pause a moment as he reached for the secateurs – there was a small drop of blood on his stainless white glove. Sebastian blinked, and turned to look at Ciel, who seemed none the wiser. Curious, as he could see no scratch on his masters hand, Sebastian removed his glove, only to discover the small scratch from the thorn of the rose, just pricking the heel on the back of his hand. The butler brushed away the blood before pulling on the glove again, once again hiding the burning mark that sealed the contract between boy and demon.

_Pardon? Oh, 'tis nothing, young Master – a scratch, nothing more. Were you yourself scratched at all? Oh dear – look at your hand – why did you hide it?_

Sebastian was once again at Ciel's side, gingerly taking the boys hand to examine. Ciel had hidden his scratched hand from his butler, but Sebastian insisted on taking a look at it. The butler removed his glove again, and licked one finger before running it over his masters hand were the nick was slowly swelling a tiny drop of blood. The blood vanished from the boy's hand, and Sebastian nodded to himself in satisfaction before sucking the blood from his finger and as to not stain his glove before pulling it on again.

_Ah, what delicious blood you have. But it is tainted, my Lord. A demon such as myself can easily taste the hate that flows through your veins. Is this why you are ill? Could it be – our contract is more harmful than the both of us thought?_

He was slightly disturbed by the thought – no, that couldn't be it. Ciel had been fine; the picture of health over the last two years. Well, as healthy as he could be, Sebastian reminded himself. Sebastian briefly wondered what he would do if Ciel died before the contract was fulfilled. Rage flared in his soul.

'S-sebastian?'

_I'm sorry? Oh, do excuse me, young Master – I did not mean to frown. I was merely wondering why you hid your scratch from me. It's not like you at all._

Returning to work after ensuring Ciel was completely fine, Sebastian sighed inwardly as he caught sight of Finnian and Bardroy, across the courtyard, attempting to get Pluto away from the orchard before the demon hound scorched everything the smoulders.

_Dear me, it seems that the both of them together haven't the faintest clue how to move a dog. One does not push from behind, does one, Master? …Master?_

Turning back to Ciel, Sebastian was faintly surprised to see his master had fallen asleep – the boy was exhausted, even a fool could see that, and the butler removed his tailcoat and spread it across his masters' shoulders.

_Well young Master, I suggest once we get inside that I bring you a cup of tea. You may have it in your room, of course – even while you rest, if you like._

Thinking the better of trying to go back to work again, Sebastian abandoned the gardening of the roses and took the young Earl in his arms, and began to walk back towards the mansion, taking care to not wake his master.

_Dear oh dear, young Master – what shall I do with you? You're quite lucky to have this day free, yet you choose to spend it exhausting yourself when you really should be resting. Don't forget – the Viscount Druitt is coming to visit tomorrow to congratulate you only your performance of Hamlet a few weeks ago. I know he thanked the cast on the whole but your performance must have really stirred him to make a personal visit._

Sebastian paused, and took a moment to breathe the fresh air around them, and cast his dark eyes to the clouds.

_Then again, knowing that detestable man, he'd use any excuse to visit. _

**-:-**

If there was one thing that Sebastian had to admit, it was the tenacity of his charge. Ciel would fight nail and tooth to get something he wanted, or, of course, he could fight just as hard to resist something he _didn't_ want, as well.

_Would you please stop splashing, my Lord? It is most difficult to wash you thoroughly with the way you're squirming like that. Not to mention most undignified on your part._

There was water all over the floor, and Sebastian was not impressed with his masters' resistance to bathe. However, Sebastian had to admire Ciel's strength as the boy batted his hands away.

_A remarkable show of vigour, my Lord. Are you sure you are not faking this illness? No, you cannot be. I've been at your side for too long – I would surely know if you were putting on an act._

Ciel cursed and splashed bath water in his butler's eyes, but Sebastian kept persisting, simply blinking the water away.

_Oh dear. How childish you are today, young Master._

Wrestling with his charge was definitely a tricky task, but he refused to give in to Ciel's whinging and complaints. In the corner of his eye, Sebastian caught sight of Mey-Rin and Finnian watching at the door, just peeping around the doorframe.

_Don't you see, my Lord? You worry all of your servants. This mysterious illness… your struggling…surely there must be a cure? Can't you understand that more people worry than you believe? The regard they hold you in – it concerns them to see you this way._

Turning the boy to face him, Sebastian gently rubbed his wet fingers over Ciel's face, washing away any imperfections. His black-finger nailed touch brushed over the dark circles beneath Ciel's eyes, and for a moment, Sebastian felt something more than just worry pound in the depths of his heart. No sleep, weakness, lack of eating – what could possibly ail his master so?

_These symptoms could mean so many different things – which illness are you suffering from, my Lord? Why can you not sleep peacefully at night? Why don't you eat like you used to? I am most tired of worrying and I fear something is larger at hand, young Master. And that, I will admit without shame, frightens me more than anything possibly could._

Ciel stopped fighting his butler for a moment, and there was a pause between them – a shared moment when their gaze met, and neither of them dared look away from the other. Ciel, for fear of giving way to his illness, and Sebastian, for fear of displeasing his master.

_I believe if we go on like this, young Master, with hardly a spoken word between us, one is surely going to break eventually. And my intuition tells me that I will not be the one to bend to such weakness. But you…_

Towelling down his master, hanging a shirt over his shoulders and combing out the boy's damp hair seemed to calm Sebastian for a while. He was able to set aside the feelings of concern while he went about his tasks. Until, of course, Ciel began to tremble. Fatigue was wearing the boy down, and Sebastian carried him back to his room, where he lay his master down to rest once again, as he had down earlier that day.

_I must say, young Master, that at this rate you are going to have much difficulty in ruling the world if you continue being ill like this. Of course, that's why I'm here, isn't it? To brew the morning tea with care, to gently dress in the daintiest of robes and quash your enemies with a flourish. Isn't that right, my young Lord?_

That night, Sebastian sat again at Ciel's side. A crow sat at the windowsill, but Sebastian didn't shoo it away. Instead, he sat in silence, thinking again of the words his master had sung a week ago into the darkness by the piano. His train of thought was derailed by the tapping of the crow at the window.

_Ah, you're back again. You're a nuisance; you know that, don't you? Always interrupting. Oh well, I suppose it cannot be helped – so long as you cannot touch my master, then I suppose you cannot do any harm. _

Sebastian's eyes turned a dangerous, stormy crimson hue.

_And, should you dare harm my young Lord, I will most certainly be having words with you._

**-:-**

**thanks again for your reviews on the first chapter ^_^ great to hear from you guys and thanks for the feedback :)**

**-Mercy  
><strong>


	3. His Butler, Fighting

**i'll say it now, folks, this isn't one of my most popular on here but here is this; there's only going to be about three more chapters to round this short collection of one-shots off. thanks for reading; please review and let me know what you think of it ^_^**

**-Mercy  
><strong>

**You Will Rule The World – III**

Breakfast was a silent affair in the Phantomhive household for several weeks. The tea was brewed and served, the scones baked and buttered, the vases of flowers were polished and the flowers themselves watered and cared for – but nothing could please the young master.

_You're certainly letting your temper rule you today, my young Lord._

There was another crash as the boy swept his hand across the table, sending the tea set flying into the wall.

Oh dear. That was one of the more expensive tea sets I'd had imported from France – I thought it may lighten the mood, but apparently I was wrong, young Master. That's the second tea set this week, and it's only Monday.

'Sebastian!'

Yes, of course, Master – I'll have Mey-Rin clean it up right away. Where has that clumsy maid gotten to?

Ciel's temper wasn't, however, what had Sebastian worried. The boy was still frail, still refusing to eat properly and still not getting enough sleep. Many times he had been summoned to his masters room by the screams of the boy in waking from nightmares. By night, the child was a shivering and nervous wreck. By day, he was a holy terror; Sebastian had even seen him driving his walking stick through one of the paintings in the gallery. That wasn't all though – Ciel had the servants so terrified that they no longer even tried to make the master smile. The head butler of the Phantomhive household had once found Mey-Rin and Finnian hiding in a cobwebbed cleaning cupboard after Ciel had struck Bardroy repeatedly in fits of rage. Sebastian had seen to the bruises Bardroy had received after managing to get the other two out of the cupboard.

_Where has this anger come from, young Master? Surely you cannot still be upset by Elizabeth accidentally insulting your dress sense. That was over three weeks ago now – can you not let it go? A mere accident on her part does not warrant you taking your anger out on inanimate objects and your own staff._

Something else that Sebastian had noticed was that Ciel was hardly ever taking on any requests from the Queen nowadays. Ashe had even paid them a personal visit to check up on the Queen's Guard Dog, and had left with a black eye and Sebastian's help out the door. The Queen's butler was less than pleased with Ciel's aim with the walking stick.

_I suppose if the Queen comes to the realization that her guard god has turned into a snarling beast, she will be more reluctant to send you investigating crimes. Of course, she wouldn't want any unnecessary deaths on her hands while a murder case is being solved. Why, if I do say so, my young Lord, at this moment you seem more capable of murdering your own leads than narrowing down any sort of suspect list. What drama._

However, Sebastian couldn't afford to privately mock his master forever. There were more important tasks at hand.

_Oh? Oh, no, young Master – don't mind the tea set. At the moment I'm more concerned of that bruise on your arm – are you sure you only fell out of bed last night? Or…or, my Lord, is there something you aren't telling me?_

Ciel had refused to allow Sebastian a proper look at the contusion, but Sebastian had taken every possible chance to examine his master when his master was preoccupied with other things. As of late, the boy appeared to be fascinated with the newspaper whenever Sebastian was reciting the days' schedule.

_Two can play that game, young Master. Ignore me, will you? Very well. _

'Sebastian!'

_Hmm? Was that a bird I can hear? A robin, perchance?_

'Sebastian!'

_Oh dear. Perhaps I'm going mad. I can hear voices in my head._

For that, Sebastian ended up face-first on the carpet, the sugar bowl smashed against his head. He hadn't been expecting the blow, and the surprise had made him fall. He blinked – yes; he was still very much surprised. Never before had the young master directly assaulted him.

_My, my – there seems to be sugar all through my hair. What a shame. As soon as I clean the carpet, I suspect I'm going to be in need of a washbasin and some fresh clothes – urgh, I can feel the sugar running down the back of my shirt. Most unpleasant._

Picking himself up, Sebastian came face-to-face with Ciel Phantomhive. The boy was glaring down at him, and the butler didn't look away; he simply held his masters gaze and kept the bitter words to himself.

_So very childish of you, young Master. How could you have ever made it through life before I came along and offered you the contract? Of course – I only offered, my young Lord, because you requested my presence._

'Sebastian…'

The boy's eyes held defeat; loss. He crumpled to his knees before Sebastian, and Sebastian was there to catch him, to steady him. Tears ran down the young masters face, and he cried great heaving and wailing sobs into his butlers' shirt. Sebastian took a deep breath as he gently stroked the boy's back, hushing him and rocking him soothingly.

_Oh master. Oh my, what a right mess you are. There, hush now. I have not in my many long years as a demon ever seen such a powerful person cry, and this is certainly a first. Come, young Master, let's get you cleaned up._

Hoisting the boy onto his hip as one would a small child, Sebastian allowed his charge to cling to him as he headed through the hallways to the washroom. Ciel still cried, but it was quieter now, and the boy's shoulders shook with every breath he took, but he hung onto his loyal butler, as if he believed that, should he let go, he'd face something far more terrible than death itself.

_Dear me – it seems that for someone like yourself, you really still are only a child. That is what makes your soul that much richer; that much more tantalising and just out of my reach. Oh, please – allow me, sir – let me handle your tie and let me wipe your face – your fingers are trembling far too much._

Wiping away Ciel's tears, Sebastian removed his gloves and used his long, black-finger nailed fingers to smooth the shuddering creases along the boys face. The eye-patch came loose and fell away – and as Ciel raised his eyes to look his butler in the face, Sebastian saw how close both the symbols were to each other – and how brightly they both burned. Pain prickled over Sebastian's skin around his contract marking, but he allowed the feeling to wash over him like a wave, and he fed on that pain, changing it to the patience he'd need to get him through the rest of the day.

'S-sebastian?'

_Yes, my young Lord?_

Catching Sebastian completely off-guard, Ciel threw his arms around his butler neck, and held on. Sebastian's eyes widened and he felt the young boy shuddering against him – was it with fear? Was Ciel so very terrified of the very demon that protected him with his life?

_Do you trust me, Master?_

Sebastian gently untangled himself from the boy's slender arms, held him just a little away from him, and then, cupped the twelve-year-olds face in his strong, pale hands.

_I promise you, young Master – you have no reason to fear me. I am here for you – not your soul. Not yet. You and I both know when that time will come._

Sebastian drew Ciel to him, carefully kissing the tears from the boys face. Sebastian knew Ciel was watching him in dumbfounded shock.

_Did you feel them, Master? How close my teeth were to tearing your skin apart? Do not fear my teeth – fear the intent that lies behind them. But know that intent lies dormant while these feelings for you, to protect you and to serve you, reign over my better judgement as a demon. As a butler, however…_

Sebastian had been expecting a slap, but the strike didn't come. Opening his eyes, he saw Ciel's face set, the tears drying up.

_Ah, yes. The salty tears dry upon the touch of what is known as the Demons Kiss. An old childhood saying of my own past. Supposedly gives the receiver sweet dreams, though even I doubt that._

The boy watched his butler, and his butler returned the mute gaze. The bond between them burned stronger than ever, and both knew it.

'Sebastian?'

_Yes. Of course, my Lord._

**-:-**

* * *

><p><strong>thanks again for reading ^_^ please review and tell me what a laaazy writer i am for abandoning many of my other stories and becoming a fangirl ^_^ but don't worry - i'll be updating my other fics soon ;)<strong>

-Mercy


	4. His Butler, Picnic

**here's chapter 4 for you - this story is going to be finished in a few chapters, so i'd like to get it out and written before i get toooo dedicated to it XDD i know i should be spending my time more efficiently at the moment, like, saying...do study for EXAMS D: or...*cough* writing My Autistic Brother *cough**hack!* BUT here y'all are anyhoo - thanks for all your lovely reviews on this story so far - i'm really, really glad you're all enjoying it ^_^  
><strong>

**You Will Rule The World – IIII **

A silence rang throughout the study.

_I…I beg your pardon, young Master?_

A picnic. The young Master had suggested that the Phantomhive household go on a picnic. Everyone – Finnian, Bardroy, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, that annoying demon hound Pluto and even Elizabeth and her maid Paula.

_That is…an absurd idea, my Lord. Are you sure you're not delusional? Perhaps I am the one dreaming? Never in my long years would I have believed you to suggest something like this._

But Ciel was insistent – Sebastian was to make the preparations quickly and they were to leave as soon as he had completed the task. Ciel had even already sent word to Elizabeth. When he had, though, Sebastian didn't know. He hadn't known of any letter leaving the house in the last few weeks. And it seemed that Ciel had made this decision less than an hour before he'd summoned Sebastian to the study.

_But…but why, Master? A picnic – this is below you._

To relieve the stress in the household, his master had said. Everyone was 'too high-strung' at the moment, and he wanted to a break. No more appointments, no more visits – not for the whole day.

_I can fully well understand, my young Lord, why you would not wish any more visits for the day. In your condition, a break is what I've been advising for the last several weeks, but time after time you have ignored me. What has changed?_

But his master would not be moved from his decision – and Sebastian knew better than to continue to argue the toss.

_*Sigh*…very well, young Master. I'll have the preparations done momentarily._

With that, Sebastian bowed to his young Earl, turned on his heel, and left.

**-:-**

Being the demon he was, Sebastian had the picnic and the carriages prepared in no time. As his young Earl stepped out of the mansion and down the stone steps, followed by Mey-Rin, Sebastian hoisted little Tanaka into the drivers seat of the second carriage, before turning and bowing to the young Master.

_Ah, young Master – I see you wasted no time in having Mey-Rin assist you in finding something suitable to wear._

He gently readjusted Ciel's bow, pulling it neatly closer to the boy's throat, and Ciel held his chin up obligingly while his butler did so.

_I hope you know what you're doing, young Master._

Sebastian refused to allow the scepticism show on his face as he held the door open for his young master, before mounting the drivers seat of the first carriage. Ciel had assured him, with a hint of the boys old, knowing smirk, that Lady Elizabeth and her maid would be meeting them at their destination.

_I wish you wouldn't be so reckless. The clouds on the horizon do not look promising, my Lord. Why aren't you taking an extra coat? Didn't Mey-Rin pack a spare? Useless girl. Well, I suppose that if worst comes to worst, you may have to use my overcoat – you know I always wear it while travelling. I just honestly wish you'd chosen to wear something other than those shorts today – they do make your awfully pale legs stand out, my young Master._

But Sebastian's silent words fell on deaf ears, and, resigning himself to the fact that if the rain did come, he would be there for his young Master.

**-:-**

Sebastian had to concede something; his master certainly knew how to pick a good spot for a picnic.

_My, my Lord – I must agree, the scene is truly breathtaking from here._

Sprawling beneath them was the untouched hills and small valleys, lakes and trickling streams of the English countryside. As Pluto bounded ahead, followed quickly by the excited trio of servants and the dancing Lady Elizabeth alongside her maid, Sebastian and his master paused a moment atop the hillside, by the carriages which stood on the road that overlooked this particular spot.

_You're looking slightly vacant, Master. As if your mind is elsewhere as you admire the scenery._

But when he touched his masters shoulder, the boy startled back into reality, gave him a small smile, and started off down the hill after his family and his friends, leaving Sebastian blinking in surprise.

_Master…that's the first smile I've had from you in…well, in a long time._

Something in the demon's heart lifted, and he remembered the words he'd glanced over his masters shoulder as Ciel had written them, weeks ago, and he remembered the sound of his masters voice as Ciel had sun to the dead of the night. Shaking himself, Sebastian took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, and he joined Tanaka in carrying down the picnic baskets to join the rest of the Phantomhives.

_I wonder…master, how I wonder…perhaps you were right. If this lifts your spirits, then perhaps you are on your way to a good recovery. So today, my Lord, I will smile for you – I will serve you and I will ensure that you enjoy yourself as much as you – whatever you ask of me, master; your every wish is my command._

**-:-**

The day had been a success, despite Sebastian earlier scepticism. The servants had played and laughed and dancing through the long, lush grass and through the water of the lake by their picnic spot, Lady Elizabeth and Paula had collected flowers and made them into daisy-chains, flower rings and a decoration for Ciel's hat, Pluto had been fairly well behaved, and Sebastian had watched his young master, feeling that lift in his heart like a soft breeze scooping up his very soul every time his master smiled, even just a little.

Ciel had been quiet, but he hadn't been completely silent – today, there were no orders for the servants – just that they should enjoy themselves. Ciel had smiled as Sebastian produced a violin and had even accepted it when Elizabeth dragged him to his feet and insisted he dance a while. When the song had ended, Ciel had collapsed back onto the grass into a heap, gasping for air and swearing he'd never dance on a hillside again – but he had brushed off Sebastian's concerned hands when Sebastian had gone to ensure he was all right – he had said he was fine, just out of breath.

_I do believe it could be quite worse, _Sebastian had smirked to himself as the sun began to dip below the horizon, the darker clouds grasping at it and casting their hillside playground with deep shadows and bright rays of brilliant orange, yellow and red light. The carriages' and horses were once again prepared, Tanaka lifted into his drivers seat and everyone piled into the carriages, until Ciel had insisted on riding with Sebastian; up front in the drivers seat.

_But Master, I must object – it isn't safe for you up here; and besides, you're dreadfully tired – what would happen should you fall asleep and fall off the carriage? Oh my Lord, don't look at me like that – of _course_ I'd save you. Why aren't you content, as you usually are, to simply ride in the carriage? And anyway – the drivers' seat is no place for an earl._

However, there was no swaying the boy, so Sebastian relented, even though Ciel hadn't actually ordered him to. Hoisting his master up first, then climbing on after, taking up the reins and clicking to the horses, Sebastian started him, his young master at his side.

The rain came first in a light drizzle; not anything to complain of, but it only promised to get harder.

_Oh dear. I suggest we stop a moment and you join the others inside, my Lord…my-my Lord?_

Ciel fell gently against his butlers' side, and Sebastian's heart kicked into a higher gear a moment – his master had passed out! Wait…no, the boy's breathing was even…Sebastian forced himself to relax as he put a protective arm around the boy to ensure he didn't slip and fall from the carriage – Ciel had, of course, fallen asleep.

_What ever are we going to do with you, Master? I suppose I'd disturb you if I moved you into the carriage – oh dear…_

As the rain became heavier, the boy curled more tightly into his butler, seeking Sebastian's warmth, and Sebastian removed his overcoat and wrapped it around his young master like a blanket, the boy's head against his leg.

_I wonder if the others are asleep, too – good thing Tanaka is very reliable. _A glance back told Sebastian that yes, Tanaka was still keeping up with them, the horses slowed to a walk from a trot as the rain had become heavier and the roads had become slick with water. The reins in one hand, Sebastian laid his arm over his sleeping charge, shielding his face from the rain.

_There isn't much more I can do for you, my young Master. _He carefully wiped a drop of rain from the boy's cheek. _All I can do now is hope that you don't actually get a cold from this rain. Still – as soon as we reach the mansion, I'll prepare a hot bedpan for you, my Lord, and make sure that you're comfortable. _

They stayed like that for the rest of the ride home.


	5. His Master, Changing Perspective

**You Will Rule The World – V  
><strong>

_Why did this have to happen to me? I feel terrible…Sebastian…where is Sebastian?_

The slightly open window allowed a sweet, gentle breeze to whisper through the quiet, still bedchamber, and Ciel sighed as it swept over him, his burning forehead feeling only slightly relieved. He had, of course, come down with a fever. Sebastian had chided him the morning after, but the butler had a kind tone to his voice, and Ciel knew that he had meant it affectionately. Any other way, and Ciel would have thrown more than just a sugar bowl at the demon the next time he came within range.

My head is burning so badly…it hurts to move my eyes. This is my fault, of course. It would have to be. I insisted on riding with Sebastian on the way home from the picnic two days ago. When will I learn my lesson?

His throat was dry and scratchy – it hurt to breathe through his mouth, and his nose was slowly clogging up. Sebastian had called in a doctor, and the doctor had said to keep the young earl in bed for a week. Beside the bed, there was a glass of water, some medicine in a bottle, and a thermometer.

I do so hate it; being treated like a baby like this. And I have all those documents to site for the Queen…

Ciel tried to reach for the bell beside his bed, to call for Sebastian, wherever his butler may be, but his fingers simply couldn't reach. It had been hard to grasp anything lately – and this flu only made that worse. The fact that his arm was too short seemed to mock him, but Ciel was determined.

I will not let this get the better of me – Oh, my head…

Even attempting to sit up in bed was quite a task – Ciel had a hard time pushing himself up into a proper sitting position, and when he did, his hand brushed his nightshirt, and he felt his frail body beneath it.

_That's strange. When did I become this thin? _Raising the shirt to see underneath, Ciel was surprised to his ribs were showing. He tugged the shirt back down quickly, and tried to turn his sluggish attention back to reaching the bell. _How horrible – how many times did I turn down the food that Sebastian prepared for me? He's even stopped preparing the exquisite feasts; he's toned them down so much, yet he still seems intent on making sure I eat. Why? Ooh, it hurts my stomach whenever I eat anything. Why doesn't he understand that?_

The bell was just within his reach, and he tried to close his trembling fingers around it; but it was hard to focus on. His contract-marked eye was burning and he felt nauseas, like he was about to throw up. Swallowing hard and painfully, he made a lunge for the bell – he only rang it by accident, and he'd thrown himself right over the side of the bed – and he landed in a moaning heap on the floor.

_Oooow – Sebastian! Where are you? Oh, my head – it hurts so much…_He could only lie there in pain, feeling sorry for himself and finding a hot dry feeling building up behind his sore eyes - tears prickled at the edge of his vision, and he let them build up and overflow, dripping down his face.

_Oh no – oh God, he's going to find me like this, isn't he? Me, the great Earl Phantomhive, in a crying mess on the floor. _Ciel scrubbed his sleeve across his runny nose as there was a knock at the door. He moaned something incomprehensible, and Sebastian opened the door, wheeling in a teacart. The butler stopped, his eyes wide as he saw Ciel on the floor, tangled up in his bed sheets, tears sliding down his face.

'My Lord!' In a flash, Sebastian was at Ciel's side, kneeling next to him and gathering him into his strong, capable arms. Ciel hiccuped on his tears and held his pounding head in one hand.

How embarrassing – if anyone ever finds out I'm going to be a laughing stock for the rest of my life.

Sebastian's words to him were soft and reassuring; it's all right, my Lord, I am here now – how did you fall out of bed? Let's get you settled back again; are you hurt anywhere? Did you hit anything on the way down, young master? But Ciel was still too embarrassed to gather a proper sentence, so he just allowed Sebastian to lift him off the floor and back into bed – the butler immediately set about trying to find any bruise or bump that Ciel may have acquired in the fall, and Ciel's feeble attempts to stop him were completely useless – Sebastian was only satisfied when he was sure that Ciel was only suffering still from the fever.

You don't really care, though, do you, Sebastian? All you care about is my soul – I suppose you'd want it in pristine condition, though. Is that why you protect me so much? It's not because you care about me, a stupid kid like me, running around getting myself in danger all the time. You don't care – it's all a game. A joke – a façade.

The bitter words left a bad taste in his mouth, and Ciel gratefully washed them away with a cup of Earl Grey tea that Sebastian held for him. His hands were shaking too much, and his loyal butler obligingly held the cup to his lips while he drank the soothing beverage. Then, Sebastian went about fixing the bed – Ciel hadn't realized how warm his skin had grown, how sweaty he was after the exertion of trying to reach the bell and falling out of bed, and as the sheets were shaken and Sebastian whipped them out and over the bed, over Ciel, Ciel welcomed the cool breeze they created. As Sebastian tucked in the edges of the sheets, Ciel felt a pang in his chest. It wasn't from the sickness – it was something…deeper.

_Where would I be without you, Sebastian? I don't know how I'd survive. You've done everything for me – you brought in the servants and gave them jobs, you keep the mansion safe, you are my butler…my perfect butler…_

'My Lord?'

Ciel looked up, his tear-stained face feeling the warmth return to it. Sebastian was standing at the side of the bed, holding cough medicine bottle in one hand and teaspoon in the other. Ciel mustered the strength to pull a face – and his butler chuckled softly; to Ciel, it sounded so very genuine.

_Is it, Sebastian? You really find my pain entertaining?_

Courteously, Ciel allowed Sebastian to spoon three teaspoons of the horrible tasting medicine – as the doctor had ordered – into his mouth, and forced himself to swallow; before he'd finished swallowing the last spoonful, Sebastian was already there again with the tea – the butler even ladled another spoonful of sugar into the brew to sweeten it – and he held it for Ciel again. Ciel drank thankfully, and then, Sebastian stepped back.

The butler smiled a little, before bowing and turning back to the teacart, setting down the now empty tea cup and then, he requested his leave. Ciel nodded slowly, sinking back down into bed. Sebastian was at the door when Ciel realized how much he didn't want to be alone. Alone meant time to think – and thinking his thoughts was painful for Ciel; they even scared him at time. And so, he called for his butler. Sebastian returned to the young earl's side, an eyebrow raised.

_Please, Sebastian…don't leave me alone. Please stay with me. I don't care if you don't really care about me – I just don't want you to leave me. _

A gentle smile spread over Sebastian's placid face, and he settled himself on the side of Ciel's bed, and Ciel felt the reassuring, familiar weight of his butler sink into the soft covers by him. Sebastian took a handkerchief from his breast pocket, ran his tongue lightly over one edge and a corner, and then leaned in close to Ciel. Taking Ciel's face gently in his long fingers, he wiped the boy's face of tears, which were slowly drying into salty paths down his cheeks. Ciel waited until Sebastian had finished, and then, caught one of Sebastian's hands as the butler drew back.

_Thank you, Sebastian. I don't say this often enough, but…but thank you._

Sebastian's smile was comforting, and Ciel slowly allowed himself to forget that the demon didn't love him; didn't truly care for him. He became lost in Sebastian's calm, reassuring eyes that glowed a dull crimson, and slowly, he allowed himself to relax every muscle in his body, sinking back into the pillows.

_Why do you stay with me, Sebastian? Why don't you just break the contract, take my soul, and be done with it? What makes my survival so important?_

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but fatigue weighed more heavily then ever behind his tired eyes, and Ciel let them drift shut slowly. He felt a hand stroke his hair – Sebastian. He And just before sleep took him, Ciel felt Sebastian's mouth touch the place between his eyebrows, felt Sebastian's hair tickle over his cheeks, and felt Sebastian's warm, apple-and-cinnamon-scented breath just above his right eye, and heard soft words whispered by his ear– Sebastian, wishing him pleasant dreams and a fast recovery.


	6. His Master, Never Far

**You Will Rule The World – VI .:His Master, Never Far:.**

He sat by himself, on the sun-warmed granite bench in his rose garden, a blanket wrapped securely around him, his shoelaces untied.

_I do wish Sebastian would come home soon. _

Blowing his nose into his handkerchief, Ciel stared glumly at the ground by his feet – Sebastian had left a few hours ago to get some things for the mansion in town, promising to return soon. It was late morning, and Ciel was still recovering from the cold, but he'd felt strong enough to venture outside – but without Sebastian help, his shoes seemed incapable of obeying his attempts to knot the laces, his hair had resisted being combed and his shirt hadn't wanted to button itself properly.

_I should have requested Mey-Rin's help. Clumsy as she is, she does have her moments. Sometimes._

There was a light breeze that took the bite out of the warming sunlight, making it a rather pleasant morning to be outside. Next to him, there sat a cup of tea that Tanaka had brought him a while ago, half-drunk and still wisping steam gently. Ciel cast his eyes around the garden – his eye patch lay discarded next to his cup, and it felt good to be able to see the magnificent Phantomhive mansions garden through both eyes. He remembered what it had been like when he'd first been wearing the eye patch – it had given him such terrible headaches, and looking out over the garden had only worsened it, especially when the roses were blooming and their colours danced in the sun.

'My Lord?'

Twisting in his seat, Ciel saw Sebastian standing not too far behind him. There was a kind sort of smile on the butlers face, a box in his hand and a curiosity in his voice. Ciel slowly let out the breath he'd snatched when he'd heard the voice – he didn't want to appear startled that his butler was able to sneak up on him like that.

_You're back? It took you longer than I thought it would. Did you get everything on the list?_

Sebastian stepped up to his master and bowed respectfully. Ciel was still growing accustomed to having such a tall, powerful being bow before him – him, the weak, logically thinking boy who ruled London's underworld.

_What a strange pair we are, Sebastian. I never could have imagined this before my parents were killed – the mere thought of it was ridiculous._

'My Lord?' Sebastian's eyes were questioning, and Ciel was shaken from his reverie.

Hmm? Oh. I'm fine, stop worrying.

His butler chuckled and offered him a hand to his feet. Ciel took it and Sebastian gathered his teacup and eye patch in one hand before guiding Ciel through the garden towards the main entrance of the mansion.

_I don't thank you often enough, Sebastian. Why can't I voice these words that I want you to hear? It's almost as if there is a wall between us – I can't break it down, no matter how hard I throw my weight against it. Are you trying to break it down, too?_

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he thought of something.

_No…that's right. You hardly care. You seem to care…and when you seem to care it makes it feel like you really do care – like everything you say, you mean with your whole heart. But I suppose you've never really had enough heart for anyone but yourself, though, have you, Sebastian?_

The butler seemed positively ignorant.

_Whatever. If you're so indifferent about it, then I will be too. You're far too well mannered to even consider throwing a sugar bowl at me, aren't you? No. Instead you throw those hateful little glances my way whenever I do something you disapprove of – don't try to hide it, Sebastian. I know. I've seen those looks._

But at that moment, it was as if Sebastian could have been hit by an oncoming train and he wouldn't have noticed – then again, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway, but he didn't appear to be able to stop smiling.

_What a fool. Whatever are you smirking about this time?_

Ciel stopped and turned to his butler, determined to get a straight answer. Instead, all he got was Sebastian straightening his tie; doing up his buttons and then kneeling down to properly tie his shoelaces. Then, one of Sebastian's silken white gloves came off between the demon's teeth and Ciel received his butlers strong, slender fingers running gently through his hair, smoothing it out and working out the snags with the utmost care. And not once did the small smirk disappear from the demons face.

_Touching. You fix me up before we go inside. A real keeper you are, Sebastian._ Ciel put on his favourite scowl and turned from Sebastian as the butler pulled his glove back on. Then, he marched away from the demon, determined to not let the butler know that he was, in fact, quite glad to see him, despite the horrid thoughts of moments ago. Those thoughts were replaced by all the things he'd now have to do – there were documents to sign in the study, he'd have Sebastian remind Finnian to feed that stupid Hell Hound, then of course he'd probably a meeting with some well-dressed aristocrat that undoubtedly wanted funding for something else – having Sebastian back in the mansion seemed to set things back into motion.

And that, Ciel told himself stoically as he strode towards his study, means that I can stop sitting idly by doing nothing. With Sebastian here, it means that I can keep busy. Knowing he's here means I don't have to rely on the others to botch everything up.

**-:-**

Another restless night and runny nose disturbed him from peace – and Ciel finally gave in and sat up in bed, rubbing a hand across his sore eyes. At this time of night, even Sebastian would be resting. Ciel wasn't too sure what the demon did when he wasn't working, but he supposed that even demons had to take a break at some point.

Getting up, Ciel let his bare feet carry him across the room – not to the door, but he ended up beside the grand piano. He'd found himself here many times when he couldn't sleep – often he'd become so exhausted after standing he'd simply sit and fall asleep at the magnificent instrument. He'd only ever played it once – and Sebastian had found him.

_I haven't played since – I suppose I've been too embarrassed. A slight blush rose in his cheeks – having Sebastian have to come to his rescue like that after he'd fallen the last time. I hadn't meant to fall – but something started to hurt in my chest. It felt like someone had just shot me. Stuck me with a hot fire poker._

He ran his fingers gently over the keys, closing his eyes and feeling the cool ivory beneath his fingertips. If his nose hadn't bee blocked or runny, he would have inhaled the sweet scent of the light rain that fell outside. The window was open – just a little – and a cool breeze played around him. Ciel sighed, and a coughing fit followed.

_Damn. I hate this stupid cold. It gets in the way of everything._ He sat on the piano stool, holding his aching head in one hand and coughing into his handkerchief with the other until the coughing fit subsided. There was silence around him, again, and Ciel looked out the window.

_Those clouds…they're so high yet they still manage to rain. But then again, everything around here seems to be able to do the impossible. Even myself, I suppose. And Sebastian…_

Ciel half smiled at the thought. Sebastian could do anything. Anything he damn well pleased – anything he was ordered to do. Nothing ever stopped him. Well, not for long, anyway. There was really no point in comparing Sebastian to the impossible – he was impossible.

'My Lord?' A knock came from the bedroom door, and Ciel called for his butler to enter. Sebastian entered with a candle in one hand and a gentle smile on his face.

_What are you doing up at this time of night? Hmm-what? No, I'm fine – I couldn't sleep._ Ciel tried – and failed – to shrug off his butler at Sebastian raised him gently by the arm, guiding him back towards the bed. _But I'm not tired –_

'My Lord,' Sebastian had that no-nonsense voice, one that made Ciel glower with slight mortification. It was that voice of a father chiding a son. The voice that had echoed around Ciel's head for years and years.

_Sebastian…why do you do this? Why did you ever accept to be my butler? This must be…so boring for you. So…dreary, looking after me – the mansion, the other servants – your work never ends yet you never seem to tire. Why is that, Sebastian?_

But his butler merely went about tucking Ciel in again, fluffing the pillows beneath Ciel's head. Ciel lay back, closing his eyes and suddenly feeling more tired than he'd first thought. Around him, he could feel Sebastian tucking in the sheets and plumping the pillows a little bit more, until finally, his butler stepped back and bowed.

'My Lord,' Sebastian said softly, and Ciel nodded, answering the unasked question of his butlers leave. Sebastian turned and went to leave, but he paused and turned back at the door.

Ciel met his eyes, mismatched dark blue and purple glow to the dull reddish orbs of his butler, and there was a silent connection between them. Then, Sebastian smiled gently, bowed his head to his young master, and closed the door behind him as he left.

_He's left me in the darkness…where I belong._

_But then again…_

_The darkness means that we're never far apart._

* * *

><p><strong>howdy! quick notice - the next chapter of You Will Rule The World is going to be the last one ^_^ please leave a review and thank you all for reading!<strong>

**~Mercy  
><strong>


	7. His Butler, That Master

**You Will Rule The World – VII .:His Butler, That Master:.**

_Ah, you're out here again. I thought I might find you here._

Sebastian drew level with his young master, and Ciel Phantomhive turned to face his butler.

_It's a very nice evening, isn't it, young master? I've brought you some Chamomile tea, sir, to suit the temperature today. Here – wouldn't you like to sit?_

Sebastian arranged the small outdoor table and chairs for Ciel, and the boy took a seat as his butler set out the assortment of evening supper that he'd brought with him.

I thought you might like an early night tonight, my Lord – you do of course have that important business meeting first thing tomorrow with the share holders of the Eastern sector of the Funtom Company, don't forget.

The tea was poured with grace and finesse, and the small boy sipped with appreciation, a small smile on his face as he waved away Sebastian's schedule recital. Sebastian nodded courteously.

Of course. It can be left until tomorrow. Shall I have the servants prepare for bed? They've run themselves ragged today to keep the mansion running smoothly while I was out in town fetching what we needed for dinner. And if I may say so, they've done a fine job.

Ciel was hardly listening – there was a docile expression across his face, his gaze wandering across the slowly darkening Phantomhive mansion grounds. It wasn't often that he sat in silence like this, seemingly content. Sebastian knew that the boy was aware of his presence, but the child seemed incapable of forming any words for speech at that moment. The young Earl was dressed simply this evening – nothing fancy, simply one of his pressed white shirts, ties, deep blue jackets and matching shorts and knee-high socks, and brown shoes to finish the comfortable look. His hair was neatly combed, ruffled only slightly by a cool, passing breeze, and the tight knot he'd discovered in his eye patch string the other day had been expertly untied by Sebastian.

There isn't a thing troubling you tonight, is there, young master? The Underworld can wait for its Watchdog another night.

There was a sliver of moon beginning to edge around the clouds, and soon, it grew, as if proudly stepping out from behind its curtain of clouds and into the clearing night sky. A brilliant dim glow cast shadows about the garden before them, moonlight illuminating the white roses on the hedges.

How very beautiful…

'Sebastian?' Ciel had risen, and held his hand out to his butler. Sebastian glanced down, and realized what his charge wanted.

_Oh master – however could I refuse? _The usual smirk was replaced by a genuine, pleasantly surprised smile, and Sebastian reached down, slid his arms under Ciel's, and hefted the boy up onto his hip. Stepping down the stone steps, he began to hum, a soft, familiar song, making his master smile too. Illness be damned – whether it was a cold or something more, nothing would stop butler and master from dancing that fine night.

Setting Ciel down, Sebastian took the boys hand, and the boy rested his head against his butlers chest as they began to move together, slowly. First it was a sway, then Ciel and Sebastian stepped in unison across the finely trimmed grass of the garden.

_Surely you weren't this good at dancing the last time we danced? Goodness, my Lord, I'd say you're definitely getting better at it. Of course, I suppose you and I have danced more than you and anyone else. _Sebastian resisted a soft chuckle as he remembered how he could count on one hand how many times Ciel had danced with another person.

But now…maybe sometime in the near future, he would run out of fingers to count on how many times they'd danced together. And the young master seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

_Look at our shadows, master – look at how they dance, too. _Gently, he scooped his master into his arms, and took a leap over a hedge and deeper into the garden. He began to hum again, Ciel nestling into the crook of his neck. The usual words of contempt that the young master usually had to say about his butler babying him were completely absent tonight. They seemed entirely at peace.

Perhaps it is because there is no one watching, no crime to solve and no one to look down on you, young master, but perhaps you enjoy my company more than you let on?

Reaching down, Sebastian gingerly plucked a white rose from the rosebush, and settled it into Ciel's hands. The boy smiled a little, stroking one of the petals absently with a thumb. Perhaps it wasn't as suiting as a little blue flower ring, but Sebastian felt that one rose could make a world of difference.

Listen, my Lord! There's a cuckoo singing – can you hear her? Her song is the lullaby for her young ones before they sleep. Her nest must be nearby – let's not disturb her, shall we?

They headed back towards the mansion, Ciel content in Sebastian's arms and his eyelids slowly drooping to the rhythmic rise and fall of Sebastian's breathing, of Sebastian's footfall, and the gentle song his butler hummed to him. Sebastian took a careful leap back over the hedge they'd first gone over, waking Ciel slightly. Simply for his own entertainment, Sebastian danced and frolicked his way back across the grass under the light of the moon, twirling and performing perfect turns as Ciel yelped in surprise – but soon, his surprise turned to soft laughter, marvelling at how perfect a butler Sebastian was. There wasn't a thing he couldn't do.

_And now, young master – _Sebastian came to a slow, gentle stop at the base of the stone steps. _I think it is time for you to be in bed. A big day is coming tomorrow._

But Ciel had been rocked back to sleep – and he was dozing in Sebastian's arms, not listening to a thing his butler had said. Sebastian shook his head and smiled.

Of course.

**-:-**

There was only one call for him in the night – he had been reclining in the narrow bed in his narrow room when he'd heard his master's urgent cries. The other servants would never be able to hear such a terrified call – only Sebastian's ears picked up on the child's distress. In a flash, Sebastian had pulled his tailcoat on and was taking the steps from the servants quarters and back into the manor silently and three at a time. Seconds later, he arrived at Ciel's door in time for the boy to wake from his fitful nightmare with a startled sob. A moment after, he was at his master's side, holding him and hushing him, calming the boy as Ciel gasped for breath.

Please, young master – it's all right now. I won't let the nightmares make you unwell again. You have my solemn promise.

But Ciel wasn't satisfied – the calm, content boy from the evening before was replaced quite suddenly by the fretful child who wouldn't let go of his butler's lapels.

_You're safe now, my Lord; you're awake and I am by your side. There is nothing to fear._

The boy was trembling, shuddering and drawing in heavy breaths. Sebastian made him sit up properly and to breathe deeply to avoid an asthma attack – and everything had been going so well, too. What could possibly have the child so terrified?

Oh…oh my…

The he'd given Sebastian…it was like a heavy weight in Sebastian's tailcoat pocket ever since Ciel had handed it to him. Never to be read until the time was right. And Sebastian had dreaded that coming time for the past months. It wasn't just any message, however. The words inscribed upon the paper were undoubtedly gut-wrenching, and Sebastian suddenly came to the terrifying realization as to why they were so important.

My Lord…it can't be true. I've done everything possible; everything in my power. Your orders, my work…hasn't it been enough?

'S-sebastian…' Ciel's quiet voice was still shaking, but demanding, and Sebastian slowly drew the piece of paper from his pocket. It had stayed there, taken out only when he'd wash his clothes, and then it would be replaced into that same pocket, but the paper had become soft and slightly wrinkled and was tearing a little at the edges from being moved about. There were tears in his young masters eyes, and Sebastian could almost not bear to unfold the paper.

_This is…this is not the end, young master. It shouldn't have to be._

Ciel took the paper from Sebastian, and read it aloud, the words slowly drifting through Sebastian's senses as if they were feathers; but as soon as they hit his heart, they fell like lead weights to the pit of his stomach. When the words finally went silent, the demon butler hardly dared to breathe, his young charge still trembling. Now was the time; to act or to speak. Very gently, Sebastian took his charge's hands into his own, holding them to his heart, the cursed piece of paper crumpled between their interlocked fingers.

_Feel my heartbeat, young master. It beats to serve you and you alone. This…this confession, this conclusion, this terrible injustice that would stop your heart would most certainly see the cease of my own. And so, for the very first time, I refuse this order, these vulgar words, and I will refuse to simply take what may be rightfully mine. I have worked too hard, become far too attached, and so I will not take your soul tonight._

The look of surprise that dawned across his young masters face was exactly the reaction he'd been expecting. What he hadn't been expecting, however, was how Ciel curled his fingers all the more tightly around his own, the surprised expression replaced with a determined one, one that saw the sense in the silent words left unsaid.

'Very well, Sebastian.'

-:-

A crow sat outside the window. If it could have frowned, it would, but facial expressions were beyond the creature. Instead, it merely observed the demon and his boy from its perch on the tree branch, watching as the boy accepted the butlers defiance to end the life they shared, and the boys acceptance to continue on until the very end. The end, which was no longer fated to be on this moonlit night. The end which would come another day; when there was no more fighting the sickness, the nightmares of the darkness or the horrors of crime and injustice of the daytime. The end that would only come when there was no more hope, when there was no more energy or zeal left to fight with; it would only come when both boy and his butler were incapable of fighting side by side anymore. But so long as one thrived, the other was still able to survive, too.

Most disgruntled, the crow spread its wings and took flight as the butler settled his charge back into bed and stayed beside him for the rest of the night, singing a lullaby to help him sleep. The piece of paper was crumpled and set ablaze in the hearth by Sebastian the next morning, and he watched disdainfully as the words burned and charred to join the coals. Soon, the only visible words were still the most painful he'd ever heard before they faded away forever:

_**The Will and Offering of His Soul of One Ciel Phantomhive.**_

-:-

**the end**


End file.
